


Leather

by Egle_js



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Merlin (Merlin), Canon Era, Canon Universe, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prince Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Semi-Public Sex, Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egle_js/pseuds/Egle_js
Summary: Merlin tightened his lips, following with his eyes Arthur's fingers caressing the worked leather, lingering on the seams, touching the skin only with the fingertips.Arthur always smelled of leather, a musky scent that ran down his throat. And the sound of leather resounded, a low murmur that followed his every step. The boots he was forced to polish, the saddle on which Arthur mounted, the wristbands that protected part of his arms, the gloves and harnesses of the horse he held in his hand ... Merlin was able to count dozens of objects that had the sound of Arthur.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 140





	Leather

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone  
> I wrote this fanfic a few years ago but I only recently translated it into English ... hope you like it :-)

"Do you need anything else?"

Merlin shook his head, taking the package the man handed him. He gave him the agreed coins before leaving the shop and heading for the castle. He walked quickly, avoiding the puddles that dotted the street and the children playing to chase each other.

The first spring sun had pushed all the inhabitants to abandon their homes, rendered inhospitable by the humidity, and pouring into the streets. He said hi to a couple of kitchen servants and then entered the castle through a secondary door. The halls were filled with the singing of the waitresses, with the golden reflections of the sun that had lifted the spirits and announced a summer that was still not far away.

Merlin felt particularly in a good mood, as if nothing bad could happen to him in the immediate future.

"Merlin"

He stopped, sadly recognizing the tone of voice. Arthur covered the distance between them. A wrinkle of disappointment extended like a nefarious omen between his eyebrows.

"Did you come to collect my leather wristbands?" he asked, stopping in front of him.

Merlin smiled, releasing his breath silently. If he had been in a particularly bellicose mood, he was able to find or invent the most varied reasons to scramble him.

"Yes, they were ready, as agreed," he murmured.

The prince did not reply, merely glancing at him and taking the package he was offering. He quickly unwrapped it, looking critically at the leather wristbands.

Merlin tightened his lips, following with his eyes Arthur's fingers caressing the worked leather, lingering on the seams, touching the skin only with the fingertips.

Arthur always smelled of leather, a musky scent that ran down his throat. A slow caress that clouded his senses and sent small shivers of excitement to his lower abdomen.

And the sound of leather resounded, a low murmur that followed his every step. The boots he was forced to polish, the saddle on which Arthur mounted, the wristbands that protected part of his arms, the gloves and harnesses of the horse he held in his hand ... Merlin was able to count dozens of objects that had the _sound_ of Arthur.

"I hope at least you got a good price," grumbled the heir to the throne, offering him an arm to put them on.

"Yes," Merlin mumbled, moistening his lips and putting aside some inappropriate thoughts. He grabbed Arthur's hand with his, wrapping the wristband around his arm. The leather fitted perfectly to his well-shaped muscles, rustling loudly when Arthur folded his arm. It was still stiff, the rain, sweat and sun would soon soften it, giving it a warmer and darker color. A worn and familiar look.

And the scent of the worked leather would have merged with the prince’s one, becoming more intimate ... sensual.

Merlin swallowed empty, while Arthur handed him the other arm, on which he repeated the same operations. He stealthily slid his fingers over the worked skin. It tasted of man.

And above all it smelled and sounded dangerously like Arthur's.

He started to step back when the heir to the throne imprisoned his wrist with his fingers, pulling him towards him.

"I know what you're thinking," he whispered on his lips.

Merlin glanced behind him to make sure no one came out of the corridor, surprising them so close.

He wet his lips again with the tip of his tongue, returning his gaze to the prince.

The hold on his arm was absurdly strong and possessive.

Merlin smiled, feeling the texture of the leather under his fingers. It was incredibly pleasant to touch, it gave him a sensation of warmth and excitement that radiated from all over his body.

"Are you sure?" he whispered impertinently, reducing the distance that divided them.

His stomach contracted pleasantly with expectation when Arthur touched his lips with his own. His breathing broke against his skin.

"Yes," he murmured, staying close enough to keep touching him, without really kissing him.

Merlin raised his chin slightly in a defiant attitude. His gaze firmly chained to Arthur's.

"Prove it"

The heir to the throne smiled, a smile full of lust, which darkened his eyes. She pulled him abruptly against him, his mouth over his ear. Merlin slid his fingers along the leather cuff as a shudder ran through his lower abdomen.

“You are thinking about tonight. You will come to my rooms and begin to undress me” Arthur whispered against his ear. His low, hoarse voice caused chills to trickle down his spine. “And these will be the first things you will take away from me. You will calmly undo the knots that keep them closed, you will feel the leather laces sliding slowly between your fingers in the slow movement that you will have to do to widen them enough to take them off "

Merlin felt his eyelids get heavy. It was as if dazed by his words.

He leaned against him, every second that passed was increasingly aware of the solidity of Arthur's body tight against his. “Then you will look for the edge of my coat with your fingers and lift it from my head. You will try to rest it on the back of the armchair but I will be too hungry for you to let it do it. "

A sob was imprisoned in the depth of his throat. The warm sensation of the leather under his fingers mingled with Arthur's hot voice. “I will draw you against me and immediately take possession of your mouth for a long kiss. Hot and wet. I will force you to part your lips and then I will slide my tongue into your mouth, appreciating your taste. I will caress your tongue with mine gently, moistening your lips with my saliva. And then I'll rip that damned handkerchief out of you and slide my mouth over your neck, licking and biting every inch of skin I can get to. "

Merlin exhaled deeply, holding on to his shoulder with one hand. He felt his erection press painfully against the raw fabric of his pants.

“And you will tell me that first you have to finish fulfilling your tasks, like any good servant. So you will push me on the bed and you will kneel in front of me to take off my boots "

"Yes," Merlin purred, continuing to touch the worked skin of the wristband.

“You will run your hands over my legs until you reach the closure of my trousers. Your movements will be clumsy because you know I'm not missing even the smallest emotion that passes on your face "

Merlin shivered when Arthur's lips slowly tickled his earlobe. He forced himself to swallow a dripping moan of pleasure as the prince's hand slowly moved from his waist to his buttock. It was extraordinarily warm above the fabric of the trousers. Arthur was absolutely dominant whatever he did.

"Your fingers will untie the laces that keep my trousers closed and again you will feel the leather slip on your palm, caress your skin ..."

"Arthur ..." Merlin whispered, pressing against him.

He pushed his crotch against him, feeling his hands pinch him by the hips. Merlin bit his lower lip hard, stifling an excited gasp. He had to move ... at least a little to relieve the throbbing member eager for attention.

"As soon as you untie the knots, you will open my trousers and find me hard and incredibly excited"

"Please ..." Merlin whispered, tightening his grip on the leather wrist lifts.

“You will lean towards me and open your lips to welcome me in your mouth. You will feel my taste wrap your tongue and you will feel so full of me as I push deeper into your throat. You will cling to my hips with your hands, gripping the fabric between your fingers. And you will inhale deep breaths, while you open your lips wider to take as much of me as possible ... "

"Arthur, please ... please ..." Merlin murmured incoherently as the prince pushed him into a deserted room and pressed him against the wall. Both should have been busy with their daily chores, but neither seemed to remember it at the time.

Merlin sobbed against his mouth, feeling Arthur's hand slip quickly into his pants.

He tilted his head back, giving free rein to the most silent and liberating groans when Arthur's fist finally closed on him.

"Yes," he sobbed, his eyelids heavy with pleasure.

"And then I'll stop you ... because I've been thinking about this all day and I'll be so horny I'll want to fuck you right away."

Merlin had to bite his lip in order not to moan too loudly. Arthur's fingers tightened around his erection, speaking directly into his ear, and his fingers still sunk into the soft leather...

"I will undress you quickly, almost tearing off those few rags you are wearing ..."

"Y-yes ..." Merlin panted. Arthus's hand on him was so controlled, so commanding ... it wouldn't allow him to reach the peak of pleasure until he decided it.

“I will imprison your face in my hands and I will search your mouth with mine, kissing you urgently until it steals your breath. And then I'll make you lie down on the bed, crushing you with my weight. But you like it... right? When I keep you nailed to the mattress and I move on you, making you feel how much I want you... "

Merlin moistened his lips dried quickly by the hot breath. His head leaning back, abandoned against the cold wall, the only relief to his body numb with excitement.

"Yes ... God, yes ..." she sobbed as the movements of her hand got faster.

"And you will beg me to fuck you right away, because you too won't have done anything else all day apart from thinking about the moment when I will be inside you, incredibly big and hard"

Merlin trembled violently, feeling the pleasure increase. He almost screamed as Arthur slowed down the movements of the hand closed on him.

“But I'll tell you to wait because I don't want to hurt you. I will reach out to the bedside table and take the cruet full of oil. I will pour it on my fingers, feeling it dripping sweet and thick. It will smear the sheets, but you will be too excited to notice. You will lick your lips, unable to look away, as I bring my fingers to your opening and start caressing you, carefully pushing a finger inside you. And you will writhe under me and ask me for more. "

Arthur stroked his lips with his, slightly increasing the movement of his fist on him. “You will beg me to fuck you, because your body is burning with desire and it won't matter if I hurt you… if you're still incredibly tight. I will thrust into you, feeling you tremble and pulse around my arousal. And I'll have to grit my teeth hard and stop ... "

"Please ..." Merlin murmured, trying to press more against Arthur's hand. He felt like he was burning.

“Then you will beg me to move, you will wrap your hips with your legs, drawing me deeper into you. And I will begin to sink into your small and tight hole, the sound of my skin moving against your skin ... "

Merlin shivered when Arthur touched his ear with his mouth.

"I'll be hard enough to hurt you."

"A - Arthur ..." Merlin sobbed, feeling the pleasure intensify. It wouldn't take long ...

"I will continue to push myself into your body, fucking you again and again ... looking at your face distorted with pleasure, your red and wet lips.

I will watch the saliva soak them and then I will feel your muscles contracting madly around my dick, while you will feel the pleasure increase so much that you can no longer hold back the moans. You will invoke my name, reaching the apex of pleasure, while I will come inside you "

Merlin squeezed his lips tight, shuddering with the waves of orgasm. He gripped Arthur's shoulder, feeling his legs suddenly give way. He dropped his head against the wall, leaving the prince's arms to support him. He blinked a couple of times, feeling Arthur's lips settle on his, before sliding lazily over his chin and neck.

"And then?" he whispered, trying to get to his feet.

He felt Arthur's erection pressing forcefully against his side. He gently stroked his hair, while the prince tied his trousers again.

“Then…” continued the prince “I will abandon myself on you. My breath will come out hoarse from my chest and my whole body will be wet with sweat. I'll caress your mouth with mine and try to get out of your body, but you won't let me, telling me you want to feel me inside you again. So I'll stay there, lying on your chest, listening to your breath until I'm ready to start over ... "

"Mmm" Merlin mumbled, lazy from the pleasure he just felt "looks promising"

He raised a hand to brush a lock of hair from his face and kissed him slowly, before sliding his tongue into his mouth.

“I have to calm down. The knights are waiting for me and you won't help me if you do this "

Merlin let out a snort of laughter. Arthur couldn't waste energy before training, or his knights would have slaughtered him. "Sorry," he murmured.

Merlin lowered a hand to touch the wrist strap secured to his arm.

"Tonight?" he blew on his mouth.

"Yes," the prince promised, stealing a last kiss from him before leaving the hall.

Merlin followed him with his eyes, smiling stupidly.

Arthur was undeniably right about one thing… he would think about those stupid wristbands all day.


End file.
